Fireflies and Fairies
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: A tale of the meeting of the fairy Tinkerbelle and the boy Peter Pan.


A/N: Another "Peter Pan" one-shot. I've read several versions of the meeting of Tinkerbelle and Peter Pan. This is how I think it happened.

_Italics _are fairy language, a.k.a. the tinkling of bells. Peter can understand it.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Peter Pan."

* * *

**Fireflies and Fairies**

Tinkerbelle flew high above the land, her eyes sweeping the ground below her. It was a weekly ritual for Tink to leave her home in Neverland and travel to Earth for a brief flight. She was fascinated by the strange place where there were no fairies or mermaids or Indians or even pirates – at least, not the magical kind.

Tonight, she was in the quiet countryside of England, traveling over dark fields. It was getting late, and Tink was thinking about returning home when something caught her eye, and she flew closer.

A small boy frolicked in a field, jumping about eagerly and rolling on the ground in glee.

Entranced, Tink flew closer still, landing on the soft bud of a dandelion for a better look.

He was catching fireflies, that much was now clear. The little bugs flew all around him, somehow attracted to him even as he reached out to cage them in his hands. The expression on his face was rapturous and free of worry. A wide smile spread across Tink's face as she reveled in the youth's antics.

But where were his parents?

It was very dark now, and this field wasn't close to any house the boy might belong to. Nor was there anyone else in sight.

Usually, Tinkerbelle wouldn't worry about a simple human boy. She was a terribly vain fairy, and there was not much room left in her for other emotions. But somehow this child was different, and so Tink flew even more daringly near, among the fireflies.

She was thinking of the right words to ask the boy who he was when – SLAM – she found herself enclosed in two very sweaty hands.

Frightened, she tinkled anxiously, her words mixing together into general outrage.

The boy opened his hands and she shot out of them, speeding away to a safe height.

He was staring at her, his green eyes large.

"Were you…talking…to me?" he gaped.

Tink took several deep breaths and again considered leaving the boy behind. But he looked so lonely, scared, even, that she took pity and hovered closer, still out of reach.

_Yes._

His mouth opened. "Why – you're a girl!"

_I'm a pixie,_ she told him haughtily. _A fairy._

"A fairy?" he said doubtfully. "But, there's no such thing as-"

_DON'T! _Tink screamed, flying at him and startling him backwards onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, tears forming in his eyes as he sat up.

Tink perched on his shoulder, shaking. _Everytime someone says that, a fairy drops dead._

"I'm sorry," he repeated, gulping. He held out a hand, palm up. An offering. "Can I look at you?" he asked.

She obliged, fluttering to his hand. His eyes widened as he took in her shimmering wings and dainty body.

_What?_

"You're lovely," he said softly.

She tinkled in pleasure. Beauty was something she could understand.

_What is your name?_ she asked.

"It's Peter. Peter Pan."

_I'm Tinkerbelle._

"Tinkerbelle," he echoed.

Tink looked around. The sky was a deep, velvety black, and the the moon was but a small sliver tonight; her own glow was the brightest light around.

_Where do you live, Peter?_

He shrugged. "Don't remember. I ran away the day I was born."

_Ran away? Why?_

He stood unsteadily, Tink still on his palm. "Because I heard my parents talking about what I was to become when I grew up. I don't want to grow up. I want to always stay a boy and have fun."

An idea occurred to Tink. _I know a place where no one ever grows up, and every day there are new adventures._

Peter's face filled with hope. "Where?"

_It is called Never Neverland. I live there. It is a wonderful, magical place, where no adults are allowed and everyone stays young forever._

"Could you take me there?"

Tink nodded. _We have to fly._ _I can teach you. _She left Peter's hand and circled around his head, sprinkling fairy dust over him.

He sneezed. "What are you doing?"

_You must think happy thoughts. They will lift you into the air._

Peter shut his eyes. His toes left the ground and he lifted several feet off the grass. He looked down and gasped.

"I'm – I'm flying!"

_I will take you to Neverland and adopt you. You shall be my boy. _Tink was pleased. All of her friends would be jealous. And Peter was really quite an endearing youth; shy now, but somehow Tink knew he was a brave little boy on the inside.

"And you will be my fairy?" he asked her.

_Yes._

"Then let's go!" he exclaimed.

_Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning!_

And Tinkerbelle led Peter up towards the stars, and home.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
